Talk:Creddie/@comment-5518374-20120629212653/@comment-4542190-20120630091816
Well, I spoke about Sam and Gibby before, but now I'll write a more detailed view of mine (including some specific 2 of course). In light of some recent events, I believe there is really a strong likelihood that Carly and Freddie will get back together (YAY:D) (the order will not be the episode line but the importance-based on my thoughts always) iBattle Chip: Freddie was the only one who defended Carly regarding the accident about Gibby's phaser-some can argue that this was just a (best friends) friendship moment. But even Sam accused Carly in a way. And Gibby seemed to believe that Carly wasn't really concerned about his phaser and the trust he showed her. iPear Store: I don't know what you guys think, but for me, Freddie's jealousy was soooooo back here!:) The way Freddie looked at Trey when Carly was behind him, asking for advice, it was like him thinking "What does he '''have that I don't?" Not in general, but specifically about Carly-I don't think it was just his ego there. And Freddie is not such a person (big thanks to Luv4eva for that, your video helped me notice that:) ) And if Freddie doesn't really love Carly anymore, if he is just confused, if he doesn't mind Carly dating other people now, if he is so over her, if the line in iOpen a Restaurant meant nothing/was just Mr.Schneider trolling or wanting to gather more viewers, why he '''refused'' to offer the romantic advise '(regarding "nerds" like him) Carly asked him? If you remember, Freddie could hardly deny Carly anything (especially when she would say "Please? For me! :D ), even if it was about helping her with boys (iLike Jake instance for example). iGo One Direction: Ummm, '''Carly has a photo of Freddie in her room (close to her bed), where it is just Freddie in the photo and doesn't have a photo of anyone else close to her (Spencer, Sam, Gibby, her father etc) in sight. 5 words: You were busted, Carly Shay :D iOpen a Restaurant: Freddie was Carly's Guardian Angel once again:) And of course, by asking her, "Is it too late for you to love me?", he essentially confessed he still loves Carly (I KNEW it! He never stopped and never will!) I really don't see how else this could be taken. And the photo of Carly and Freddie from the last episode, which is so...so....so... (can't describe in words, sorry). Even if it is "Niranda", it's definitely in-shooting, not just backstage "action". The romantic element is very strong in this photo (just look at Carly's/Miranda's face) to believe otherwise :) Plus, we had some statements from Miranda (both old and new) where she openly shows she is a Creddier:) Thank you SO much, Miranda!:D No need for further comments I believe. About Sam and Gibby, they're shown really close in all recent episodes. Gibby massaging Sam's feet and not stopping even when he finds out he won't gain something big out of it, Sam really supporting Gibby in his restaurant dream, Gibby showing that he cares for Sam (coming close to her), Sam standing up for him when some rotten kid made fun of him. And we got a close up of Sam's face where she was really disturbed and upset about Gibby's reaction when seeing his destroyed phaser (which draws comparisons about Sam in iSpeed Date, according to some). Overall, Sam seemed to feel more "at home" with Gibby than Freddie, even than Carly on some occasions. Honestly guys, if Gibby is to end with one of the girls, this can't be Carly. There's no ground at all to support Cibby romantically in the show and just popping up at the last episodes would be very lame and anti-climactic. Besides (and on the contrary to Cibby), Sam and Gibby do have a history- Gibby asked her on a dance, remember? :) And some time ago, Sam did the very same thing. Yes, the first time, she was talked to it by Carly. But why she insisted herself later, for a second time? She could just say to Carly "Gibby didn't want to and run away screaming" :)